FirstFrontierDND Wiki
Welcome to the wiki for the ongoing First Frontier Dungeons & Dragons 5E game. The Lord's Alliance has sent a battalion of men & handful of mercenaries, explorers, scholars, warrior etc. and found a new world to the West. Lord Aldwin Thorne is staking his claim to the new land, but it much be explored and a map made. Most of all, it must be rid of monsters so that it can be rebuilt under the Banner of the Eskaryan Empire. It is a straight up sandbox game, you can do anything you want and explore wherever you want. You will find ruins, hideouts, dungeons and much more from exploring in a hexcrawl. The further you explore, the harder the enemies become. All of the land you explore is unchartered, dangerous and filled with monstrosities. The world is your oyster... just a really dangerous oyster that will try and kill you... [[Session Summaries|'Session Summaries can be found here!']] PlayerCharacters.jpeg|Player Characters|link=Player Characters|linktext="Mercenaries and explorers, scholars and warriors - all seek something in Eskarya..." NonPlayerCharacters.jpeg|Non-Player Characters|link=Non-Player Characters|linktext="In lands thus far untouched, friendly faces are few and far between..." Factions.jpeg|Factions|link=Factions|linktext="Difficulty and challenge breeds both alliances and pacts alike..." Crypts.jpeg|Crypts|link=Crypts|linktext="Only the strongest, smartest and swiftest survive in Eskarya..." Rules # Healing potions an action to feed to others, bonus action to take yourself. # Free action to draw OR sheathe a weapon. You can only sheathe AND draw if you have the dual-wielder feat/archetype. # Flanking (Opposite side of enemy for advantage) # Outnumbered (3 against 1 for advantage) # Half of movement required to stand up from prone (You are prone every time you go unconscious) # Can only cast one spell per turn, but can cast one spell & a cantrip | Reaction spells exempt from this rule. # If you critfail on a ranged attack and an ally is in line of sight, you must roll the attack again to see if you hit your ally by beating their armour class (level 1-5 only) # If you critfail on a ranged attack and an ally is in line of sight, you must roll the attack again, if it is another critfail, roll damage against your ally (level 5+) # If you are hit whilst unconscious, you fail TWO death saving throws. # If you are critical hit whilst unconscious, you are immediately killed. # Magic components with a cost are mandatory, e.g. diamonds for healing etc. # PVP is allowed, but is grounds for immediate dismissal from the guild OR execution. # You may have a maximum of three attuned magical items. # You may have a maximum of four magical items, total. # If you find another magic item, you will need to give it away, sell to another character or sell to Thorne or Bravenheim. # Don't be a rules lawyer! # Don't be a dick! The World You can venture into areas that are well beyond your capabilities, meaning a very high, if not guaranteed chance of death, if you venture too far from the safe zone too quickly. Try not to get too attached to your characters and embrace death as part of the campaign! In the new world, currency is not so much a thing. There isn't an economy, yet. So general loot and magic items are the currency. There will be a general store and a blacksmith. Everything will be limited, as there will be just one outpost with civilised beings in the very being (this will change as the game goes on). For every time you leave Fort Eskarya, you will be given a raven to send back to the fort with notes on what you have found, and so everyone becomes aware of what you have explored. The world is persistent. So the same dungeon cannot be explored twice in the same way, with the same loot. Players are responsible to writing up session reports. There are no quest-givers or 'missions', everything is on YOU! Though, if arcs fall flat, then this may change, in the shape of ‘rumours’. Supplies & Ammunition * You need 1 waterskin for every 2 IC days. * You need 1 ration for every IC day. * Ammunition will be tracked. Character Creation # Everyone will rolls for stats. 4d6 drop the lowest. # If you do not like your stats, you may use point buy. # If you roll under 70 total points, you may roll again or use point buy. # If you choose to roll again, you MUST take one of the sets. # Races available from ALL published books. # Unearthed Arcana available at DM discretion. # Aarokocra race is not allowed. # The following homebrew classes are allowed #* Pugilist | www.dmsguild.com/product/184921/the-Pugilist-Class #* Blood Hunter | Matt Mercer #* Gunslinger | Matt Mercer #* Scholar | www.gmbinder.com/share/-L8hC0Kqh4yvXSY_v3aB #* Shaman | homebrewery.naturalcrit.com/share/HyjbBsa 9. The following homebrew races are allowed * Kitsune | www.dndbeyond.com/races/8595-kitsune * Mousefolk | www.dndbeyond.com/races/704-mousefolk * Others at DM discretion 10. When you are ready, fill out the template and apply in #✅guild-sign-up on our Discord server. 11. Once your character is created, your starting gold is 1d10x10. 12. Starting equipment still applies. 13. I am going to play-test 'Sidekicks' from Unearthed Arcana, for if we have a session with only 2-3 people. Let me know if you'd like a sidekick and we can discuss. Make sure you read up on this first though | https://media.wizards.com/2018/dnd/downloads/UA_Sidekicks.pdf Character Advancement Level up will be be XP based, though with some slight adjustments to gain extra XP. Bonus XP * Storytelling (Awarded to outstanding RPers) | 1000XP * MVP (Awarded to outstanding combatants) | 1000XP * Trading in gold/loot | 1gp = 1XP * Trading in magical items | Common = 100XP | Uncommon = 500XP | Rare = 5000XP | Very Rare = 25000XP | Legendary = 50000XP * Trading in 'Inspiration' | 1000XP * Trading magical items for gold at 50% reduced | e.g. Rare = 2500gp to sell OR 5000gp to buy * You will receive downtime for each session, which can and should be used to spend on making items, healing potions, training and gaining new proficiencies. * 1 session = 1 downtime * Once you reach level 4, you are welcome to create a new character. Groups will play in the following tiers. Latest activity Category:Browse